


New Beginnings

by turtlelino



Series: Hyewon Drabbles [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/turtlelino
Summary: Based on the prompt "A New Beginning"





	New Beginnings

Lightning cracked.

The dark room lit up in that split-second moment. Light flashed on three separate faces, one concentrated, one uneasy, and one sleeping.

The concentrated face looked back at the machinery adorning the area, the sounds of mechanical whirring filling the otherwise silent room.

With the machines receiving a boost of energy, Hyejoo set to work. She quickly headed to one of the machines and turned the crank. Another machine at the other side of the room crackled. Energy was filling the tank. When the tank was filled with enough energy, Hyejoo grabbed two metal rods and went to the table lying in the center of the room.

Electricity flowed in between the two rods. Her assistant pulled a lever, making the table slowly rise up, the body still sleeping on top of it. Hyejoo carefully aligned the rods and connected it with the body. 

The body jumped. Electricity filling every vessel, every organ. The runes carved on the table glowed faintly, sensing the dark magic being cast on top of it. Sweat dripped from Hyejoo’s temples, her hands shaking from the struggle of keeping the rods in place. But she persevered, she knew she couldn’t mess this up. Not again.

The assistant stared back at the body with anxiety. This had been her master’s sixth attempt since the death of her beloved. Another failure and they would have to wait thirty more days to try again, for the ritual can only be done underneath a new moon. A new moon for a new beginning, her master always said.

The body stopped moving and Hyejoo removed the rods. Any more electricity and the body would have burnt. Hyejoo and her assistant waited in silence, searching for any subtle movements. Finally, the body’s eyes opened.

Hyejoo quickly swept the body into her arms, the body’s long blonde hair and neat dress getting disheveled. The body of her beloved has not moved since opening her eyes, but Hyejoo was not worried. This was better than last time. Hyejoo slowly let go of the woman, letting her sit up properly.

The woman stared back at Hyejoo with blank eyes. She would have to teach her how to live again, how to be human again, how to be the perfect lover again. But that’s fine. That’s easy compared to trying to revive her over and over again. And besides, Hyejoo swore this wouldn’t be like the previous seventeen times.


End file.
